The New Champion
by Pyrrhos Nightmare Dragon
Summary: Ash has finally gotten the title of Champion. But, he then leaves for 6 months on a mysterious quest by himself. When he returns home, a new friend tells him about a new region. So, he naturally sets off with his friends and his strongest pokemon to explore this new region. NOTE: DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION, STORY IS ON HIATUS, FOR AN INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME.
1. Chapter 1

The New Champion

Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys. This is my first fic so please bear with me with misktakes and such. Hope you like it.  
Ages  
Ash 18  
Iris 17  
Cilan 21  
Brock 21  
Dawn 15  
Misty 18  
May 17  
Max 15  
Delia 40  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or anything related to pokemon for that matter.

"Pikachu, finish off Chandelure with Electro Ball!"  
Ash shouted. "PIKACHU!" A yellow orb formed at the end of pikachu's tail. It jumped up and did a midair summersalt, slamming the electro ball into the worn out pokemon. There was an explosion, and smoke covered the area. When it cleared, Pikachu was seen breathing heavily over an unconsious Chandelure. "Shauntal's Chandelure is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" the ref yelled.  
"Yeah! We won Pikachu!" "Pika!" "Great job buddy! Now we're down to Alder!"  
"Congragulations Ash. You were a great inspiration to me. Good luck against Alder," Shauntal said, walking over, hand extended.  
"Thanks. I'll need it." Ash replied, taking the handshake.  
"Here. Take this. You'll need it to get to Alder." She handed him a black card with a white stripe along the bottom. (think of those game cards that have credits on them that you get at some places)  
"Ash! Come on! We're going shopping!" Iris yelled.  
Ash looked over at the girl. "Coming!" Ash yelled back. "Thanks for the battle Shauntal!" when he looked back, though, she was already engrossed in her book. Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped. They turned and ran after a runaway Iris with Cilan in tow. (I'm not sure if Iris is really like this, but go with it)  
(In pallet)  
"Whoo! Yeah Ash!" All of Ash's old traveling companions were watching the battle from his house in Pallet, with the exception of his two Unova companions, who were with said trainer.  
*Phone Ringing* "I'll get it!" Dawn shouted. "Hello?"  
"Hey Dawn! It's Ash!" She turned on the camera, showing a tired looking Ash holding a few bags.  
"Hi Ash! How are you?"  
"Good. I was wondering if you guys would like to come to Unova for my match against Alder?" he asked.  
"Hang on, I'll ask." she replied.  
"Dawn who was it?" Brock asked. Everyone in the room looked up. "Oh, it was Ash and he asked us if we wanted to come to his match against Alder." A chorus of "Hell yeahs" and "Of courses" were said. "Okay, I'll go tell him."  
"Dawn? You still there?"  
"Yeah Ash. We're coming. When's your battle?"  
"In three days."  
"Okay! See you then! Bye!"  
Dawn then walked back to the others. As she got settled Delia said, "Alright. So, his match starts in three days so lets get packed and on that boat!"  
Everyone cheered and got their stuff together.  
The boat ride there was uneventful except for a certain trio of bad-guys 'blasting off again'.  
(I'm skipping two days, since its all just training and boat rides)  
When they arrived at the Driftveil port, the group (Brock, Dawn, Misty, Max, May, and Delia) headed off to Nimbasa City to catch a train to the Pokémom League.

(With Ash)  
"Ugh! I'm so bored!"  
"Iris, will you please stop your contstant complaing?" Cilan asked. "It is getting rather tiresome."  
"No, I won't. At least not until you stop with your annoying 'gentleman-act'."  
"I can't. Its a full time job."  
"Will you two stop it?" Ash said, annoyed. He looked up at the sound of familiar voices.  
"Ash!" "Hey!" "Over here!" Ash, Iris, and Cilan looked over to see all of Ash's old friends running over.  
"Hey guys. Long time no see, eh?" Ash said.  
"You bet!"  
"So Ash, what time is your battle tommorow?" Brock asked.  
"At 3:00, in the League." he replied, pointing at said building.  
They turned and gasped. It was HUGE! There was four large acrh/doorways leading to each elite four's room. A giant statue in the middle had a plate with writing on. In the distance you could see giant stairs leading to something that looked like a temple of sorts. When they asked what it was Ash corrected them saying that it was where he was having his battle the next day. And to top it all off, it was all enlosed in a massive green dome.  
"Wow..." was all that they could say.  
Ash chuckled. "Come on. Its getting late and we need to get back. They looked up. It was getting dark. They raced to the Pokemon Center and gabe their pokemon over to Nurse Joy for healing, and went to their rooms for the night.  
The Next Day...  
"Alright Pikachu! Today's the day!"  
"Pika!" He looked over at his starter. The yellow mouse was holding a ketchup bottle and drinking it through a straw. Ash sweatdropped at the sight. He got dressed and headed for the cafeteria, heaping rediculously large amounts of food on his plate.  
"Hey Ash! Over here!" He looked over to see his friends eating at a table. He sat down next to Brock, who was twitching from Toxicroak's poison jab attack. Toxicroak was standing behind him, chuckling creepily. Ash sweatdropped at that.  
"So, Ash. What pokemon are you using against Alder?" Misty asked.  
Ash winked at her. "Not telling. It's against my nature to my party before a match." he said teasingly. Brock noticed her blushing when Ash winked at her. He thought for a moment the figured it out.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Max spoke up. "Guys, we should leave soon if we want to it on time." They all nodded and headed out. They walked into the league and stopped in front of the statue. "What now?" Brock asked.  
Ash smirked and pulled out a card from his back pocket. He slid into a slot underneath the sign.  
The group gasped as the statue lurched and then began sliding downwards.  
About halfway down they saw Alder's building in the distance. About three minutes later the statue hit bottom with a loud THUD! They all let out breaths that they had unknowingly held. Brock looked over and Misty clinging to Ash's arm. He smirked when he saw them. Misty then apparrently realized what she was doing and quickly let go, both of them blushing. "Alright! Let's go! I've got a battle to win!" Ash then took off at speeds that would make an Arcanine jealous. The others ran after him, catching up at the second level. He was on all fours, breathing heavily.  
"That's what you for running like that Ash," Brock scolded.  
"Well, at least we're almost there." Ash suddenly sprang up, causing the others to jump. "Well, then what are waiting for?!" He grabbed Misty's hand and marched off, a blushing Misty in tow. When the all got to the top, Alder was waiting for them. "Why did you come up the stairs?" They all looked at him strangely. He gestured to their right. They looked where he was pointing. They saw people casually coming up what appeared to be an escalater. They then glared at Ash. He waved his hands defensively,"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't know they had that!"  
At that, Alder chuckled. "Well, are you ready for our battle, Ash?"  
Ash merely nodded.  
"Good. This way then." Alder led them inside the building. They looked around in awe. They were in a large room that had to be at least a hundred feet across. There were marble pillars every fifty feet or so, except for a large square in the middle. There was an enclosed area with seats for spectators. Alder walked to the far side of the field, taking out a pokéball as he did so. Ash walked out to the other side of the field. They both nodded at the referee who raised his flags saying,"This battle between Unova Champion Alder and the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will be a full 6 on 6 with no substitutions! Trainers! Send out your first pokémon!"  
Alder threw his pokéball. "Go, Accelgor!"  
Ash then threw his. "Go! Charizard!"

And this ends the first chapter of The New Champion. Sorry if its a little short! I'm not sure when I'll be able to put out the next chapter. School is starting so it will be hard! Next chapter will be the battle! R&R! NO FLAMES


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Whusup? Okay. There's my gangster for the day. Also, I've set up a poll on my profile page for Ash's strongest pokemon (aka a legendary) Anywho, here's the battle. Enjoi.**

* * *

"Accelgor, I need your assistance!"

"Charizard, battle stance!"

There was a flash of light and the two pokemon appeared on the battlefield. One was a large orange dragon with a large flame on it's tail. The other appeared to be wrapped up in a dark blue tape, with a large red helmet with a slot for it's eyes.

"Begin!"

"Accelgor, start this off with focus blast!" Alder shouted.

"Charizard, counter with dragon pulse!" Ash said.

Accelgor formed an orange orb in it's hands and threw it at the dragon, while it formed a blue sphere in its mouth and shot it at the orb. An explosion occurred, damaging both pokemon slightly. Smoke covered the field. "Charizard, blow away the smoke!" Ash yelled. Charizard roared, flapping it's wings, blowing away the smoke. But, Accelgor was gone. "What?!" Ash asked.

"Accelgor, use focus blast!" Ash looked up, where the pokemon was charging up an orange orb in its hands. It then threw the orb with great force.

"Charizard, counter with flamethrower!" The orange dragon shot a large blast of flames from its mouth, overpowering the orb and covering Accelgor. After about a minute, the flames stopped and Accelgor hit the unforgiving ground.

"Accelgor! Are you okay?" Alder asked with worry in his voice. It struggled to stand up, but then fell back down again, swirls for eyes.

"Accelgor is unable to battle! This battle goes to Charizard!"  
Charizard roared, showing its dominance.

"Good work Accelgor. Take a long rest. Now, go Bouffalant!" When the flash of light disappeared, a bull like pokemon with an afro and two rings on each of his horns stood. Alder noticed that Charizard was breathing a little heavily. He smirked.  
"Bouffalant, use earthquake!"

"Charizard, up in the air!"  
When Ash said this, Alder's smirk widened.

"Bouffalant, use rock climb into head charge!"

Ash's eyes widened as Bouffalant slammed it's hooves into the ground, tall rocky pillars flying out of the ground grazing Charizard's wing, making him land on the top pillar. By this time, Bouffalant had charge up most of the rocks, it's head glowing.

"Charizard, dodge!" Ash yelled frantically. But it was too little too late. Bouffalant slammed it's head into Charizard's chest, sending it flying into the wall. It slid down, swirls for eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Bouffalant is the victor!" Bouffalant tossed its head in triumph.

"Return Charizard," Ash said sadly.

* * *

"Aww, man! Ash lost a pokemon! This sucks!" Max yelled. He then got hit on the head by May.

"Shut up, Max. He still has plenty of pokemon left." the brunette said angrily.

"May's right, Max. And, because of the head charge, Bouffalant took some significant damage. Look."

Taking his advice, Max looked over at Bouffalant. True to his word, Bouffalant WAS breathing heavier than normal.

"Guys, will you PLEASE shut up? Its starting!" an annoyed Misty said. The two men instantly stopped talking and turned their attention to the battle. Ash had just sent out Scrafty.

* * *

"Begin!"

"Scrafty use focus punch!"

"Bouffalant, dodge!"

Scrafty started sprinting at Bouffalant with its arms glowing white. As it neared Bouffalant, it drew its arm back, preparing to strike. At the last second, Bouffalant leaped out of the way, expecting Scrafty to trip and fall. However, that wasn't the case. Scrafty quickly switched directions and arms, hitting Bouffalant in the chest. Bouffalant's eyes widened as it got hit, flying back from super-effective move. It slammed into the wall with a smack! The ref looked over at it.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash Ketchum and his Scrafty!"

* * *

"Go Ash! Kick his butt!" Misty yelled, practically screaming.  
Brock sweat dropped at her antics.

"Misty, could you calm down a little? Ash needs to concentrate."

Misty stopped after 'Ash'. She thought about how cute he looked out there. She then immediately repressed that thought. 'I don't like him. Right?'  
Iris and Cilan watch the group oddly. They both thought: Ash has some... odd... friends...

* * *

Alder held out a pokeball, sighing.  
"Good job, Bouffalant. Take a nice long rest. Now, go Druddigon!"  
A blue dragon with red spikes all along its arms and legs, with a red head.  
"Scrafty vs. Druddigon! Begin!"

"Druddigon, start off with superpower!" Alder commanded. A blue aura surrounded Druddigon as it flew across the field at incredible speeds. He slammed into Scrafty before Ash could react, sending Scrafty into the air.

"Now! Use Hyper Beam!"

"What?! Scrafty, try and stop it with focus blast!" Ash yelled frantically.

Scrafty quickly began forming the sphere in its hands, but was too slow. The hyper beam slammed into it, sending it flying. It landed with swirls for eyes.

"Scrafty is unable to continue! This round goes to Champion Alder and his Druddigon!"

* * *

"Wow, that Druddigon is really fast!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah." Misty agreed worriedly. _Come on Ash,_ she thought. The rest of the group had worried looks on their faces.

* * *

"Alright. Go Glalie!" Ash said.  
"Glalie, use blizzard."

"Druddigon, dodge!"

Glalie shot a massive frozen wind at the dragon, who tried to dodge. But the blizzard was too widespread and fast. Druddigon took a direct hit. When the ice cleared, Druddigon was revealed to be frozen in a block of ice, unconscious.  
"Druddigon is unable to battle! Glalie wins!"

"Good job Druddigon. You help even it up a little." Alder said while returning the dragon back to his pokeball.  
"Vanilluxe, I need your assistance!"

The ball opened, revealing a pokemon that looked like an ice cream cone. One side of the pokemon even had a straw sticking out.  
"Vanilluxe, use a rapid barrage of flash cannons!"

"Glalie, quick! Use double team to dodge!"  
The Ice type, flashed and multiplied.  
The flash cannons hit all of the copies, until there weren't any left. Glalie suddenly appeared behind Vanilluxe.  
"Now! Glalie use Sheer Cold!"

Alder appeared shocked. Before he could counter-attack, Vanilluxe had been hit by the one hit K.O. attack.  
"Vanilluxe is unable to battle! Glalie wins!"

But the final attack and speed needed to pull it off had taken its toll on the pokemon. It pitched forward and lay there.  
"Uh, Glalie is unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Go, Escalvier!"

"Go Krookadile!"

"Krookadile, use dark pulse,"

"Escalvier, knock it back with X-scissor!"

Krookadile fired a dark chain-like attack from its hands at the dual type, while Escalvier crossed it's lances and swung them in an X, stopping the attack and sending it back at it. Krookadile wasn't ready for the attack, and got hit in the face, sending it back a little. Alder took advantage of it.

"Escalvier, use iron head!" The twin lance pokemon's head glowed silver and charged into a still stunned Krookadile.

"Krookadile, fight back! Use focus punch!" The crocodile hit a surprised Escalvier with a glowing fist, sending it flying. Both pokemon were breathing heavily at this point. Ash and Alder made eye contact, knowing it was down to one final attack.

"Now, use Giga Impact!" both trainers yelled.

The two pokemon became surrounded in a purple and yellow aura, and charged, colliding in the middle of the battlefield. There was an explosion, and smoke poured out. It quickly cleared showing both pokemon pushing the other until there was another explosion. When the dust cleared, both pokemon were on the ground, knocked out.

"Escalvier and Krookadile are unable to battle! This round is a tie!" the ref declared, raising both of his flags.

The two trainers returned their pokemon with a sigh. Alder drew out his last pokeball, while Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Go Volcarona!"

"Go Pikachu!"

The pokeball opened, revealing a large moth, while Pikachu sprinted onto the field.

"Pikachu vs. Volcarona! Begin!"

"Volcarona start off with heat wave!"

"Pikachu, counter with discharge."

Volcarona flapped its wings and a wave of heat rushed outwards (not sure how else I describe it) and collided with the yellow wave of electricity coming out of Pikachu. There was a mini explosion between the two waves. Both were cancelled out, leaving both pokemon panting lightly.  
"Volcarona, use flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, counter with thunderbolt, then use voltackle," Ash said calmly.

The flamethrower collided with the thunderbolt, canceling it out. Pikachu then began charging towards Volcarona, becoming cloaked in electricity. Alder quickly thought of a counter.

"Volcarona use wild charge!"

Volcarona began flying at Pikachu cloaked in electricity like Pikachu. The two collided in a test of strength, pushing each other.

"Pikachu! While their busy, hit them with Thunder!"

"Sorry Ash, but that won't work! Volcarona, use fire blast!"

The two attacks collided in the center of the two Pokemon, sending them back in front of the trainers, both struggling to stand. Both trainers looked at each other, knowing it was down to the wire.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Volcarona, counter with a flamethrower!"

The attacks collided, pushing for dominance. They then vanished in a flash of light.

"Volcarona, while they are distracted, hit 'em with flame charge!" Alder said.

"Pikachu, use wild charge on the ground!" Pikachu shouted its name and jumped up, flying into the ground while surrounded by a yellow energy. The attack threw up a cloud of dust, and when it cleared there was a hole where Pikachu collided with the ground. Volcarona looked around for its opponent. The ground began to bulge underneath it.

"Pikachu, use one last volt tackle!"

Pikachu shot out from beneath the flame moth, covered in electricity. Volcarona screamed as it was hit by the powerful attack, flying to the side and hitting the wall hard. The ref looked over and announced, "Volcarona is unable to battle! The winner of this battle and match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

* * *

**So, Ash is now the champion. For the next chapter I am going to skip all the ceremonies and crap. I don't know how they work and I'm not about to try. Like it? Leave a review. Also, remember to visit my profile page and vote on the poll! Peace out! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys, how's it been? Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I barely have had any time to do much of anything. Plus, I have to write these on my ipodtouch because the two computers in my house are bad. One is too slow and the other is always taken.

* * *

"Volcarona is unable to battle! The winner and new Unova Champion is Ash Ketchum of Pallet of Pallet Town!" the ref announced excitedly. As he said that, a red blur came out of the stands, crashing into Ash and knocking him down. The raven-haired trainer looked down to see Misty hugging him tightly. Then, a few seconds after, two more blurs came running at him, but they were blue and brown. As Dawn and May joined in on the hugging, they all said in union,

"Great job Ash! I knew you could do it! You're the best!"  
They then all looked at each other.

"Stop copying me!" "You stop copying me!" "Both of you stop copying me!"

Ash finally worked up enough air to speak. "Umm… could you all… please… let… go… Getting… hard… to… breathe."  
They looked up, seeing his face turning blue, and quickly let go.

"Ash," He looked over to see Alder standing there with a knowing look in his eyes and holding his hand out. "Good battle."

Ash looked at the hand, pulling himself up and shook it. "You too! You almost had me there for a sec!"

Alder just smiled and turned his and Ash's backs to the others. "Take this, you'll need it." he whispered. Ash looked down to see Alder pressing a purple pokéball into his hand. It had a red M on the top middle half. He saw it and gasped.

"A master ball?! Are you sure?"

Alder nodded sagely. "Yes. Use it for an extremely rare and powerful pokemon."

Ash nodded and placed it in his pocket, walking back over to his friends, who congratulated him. Brock and Cilan patted him on the back, and the girls (this time with Iris) gave him another life threatening hug. Max just looked up at him, in awe of the battle he had witnessed. He jumped up to Ash and said, "That… was… AWESOME! Tell me how you got your pokémon got so strong! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Max was practically clinging to Ash as he started asking his questions. Ash pulled him and the girls off.

"First, one of these days you'll kill me with your 'hugs'. And two, lots and lots of training."  
Max nodded and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"You have to battle me sometime! Me and Grovyle could use a good fight!" Ash laughed and patted Max on the back. He said he would sometime, and Max walked off, a look of joy on his face. The group walked back to their hotel with Alder. When they got back, Ash thanked Alder again and he returned the thanks. They then went to their respective rooms for the night.

* * *

(now, I am going to be skipping over the ceremony, to after it, for two reasons. One, I don't know how it is supposed to go, and two, I am to lazy to write it, anyway)

* * *

"Congrats again, Ash!" Misty said. Ash was holding the Unova champ trophy, which was quite heavy, being made of gold and all.

"Thanks Mist," he replied, distracted. He had been thinking about the Masterball that Alder had given him. What should I use it for? A really good pokémon, for sure. Maybe a legendary? (hint,hint) He was snapped out of his thoughts, however when Brock announced that they were almost to the cruise ship that was to take the new champion and his friends back to Kanto. But, the group heard a voice calling out to Ash. Alder was running towards them.

"Ash, hang on! I forgot to give you this earlier!" It looked like he was carrying a special type of Pokégear. Alder explained that since he was Champion he would need as an I.D. badge. Also he said that since Ash was Champion, he could have up to nine pokemon at a time with him. The pokégear would enable that for him.

"Wow! Thanks Alder!" Ash said. Alder smiled and accepted his thanks. "Now, if that's all, Alder, we should catch that boat." He nodded and waved them off.

* * *

One boring boat ride later...

Our heroes are found walking off the boat and setting off for Pallet.

"Finally! We were on that boat for days!" Misty said, stretching.  
"Speak for yourself. I had a great time. I got a a new pokemon." Ash countered, brandishing the new luxury ball. The cruise ship had a gamecorner. The grand prize was a female Dragonair for 2,100 coins. Ash had worked on the games for an entire day to get enough coins to get it. At around ten at night, he had gotten all the coins he needed to get the dragon type. When he got it, the dragon had nuzzled up to him before returning to it's luxury ball. Ash had trained with her for half of the cruise ride, and she was very strong now. Not as strong as a lot of his pokemon, granted; but still strong, nonetheless.

"Hmph. I still think that it was rigged." the red haired girl muttered. She had also tried for the dragon type too, but she hadn't won more than two games, and ended up wasting all of her coins.  
By now the group was almost to Pallet. After a few minutes of silence, Ash spoke up.

"Hey, guys?" the group looked at him. "I've been doing some thinking, and I decided that I need to go on a little 'quest'... Alone. It's for some training; for both me and some of my pokemon." Brock, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, Iris and Cilan gave a little gasp and looked at him in confusion.

"But… But... But why?!" they all asked. "Where, when, and... ALONE?!" Ash cringed and covered his ears from the barrage of questions and shouts.

"Yes, alone. Now... CALM DOWN OR I MIGHT JUST LEAVE THIS MOMENT!" He shouted, causing the rest of them to jump. But they calmed down. "Ahh... Much better. Now that my ears have stopped ringing, what do you want to know? And one at a time." He added, seeing that they were all about to start talking at one again. Misty started,

"Ok, I can respect that you want to go out on a journey again, but why alone?"  
"That's simple, more or less. It's because I need a little time to think about something, and I need to do this alone because I am going to a place that few people have gone to before. That is because namely because it is a risky place." He stated. This succeeded in confusing them even more.

"Bottom line is, I will be gone for a period of time, alone, at a place few have gone before. Don't try and convince me otherwise, I am going and that is final. Now, let's go inside." The group looked away from Ash to see that they were in front of his house. They hadn't realized the distance that they had walked. Ash sprinted inside having caught the smell of food. They exchanged glances and slowly walked in. Delia was cooking up a feast fit for a medieval king (and the rest of his village) and Ash was already digging in. He looked up from his plate of bacon (my favorite food :D) and gave them a questioning look. He wiped the grease off of his fingers. "What took you guys so long?" They just sighed and started eating. After the meal everyone was full and tired. They headed off to their assigned rooms/couch and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and eating breakfast when Ash came down.

"Morning." He mumbled. He'd planned on sleeping in, but Pikachu had other plans. (No, he didn't thunderbolt him) Pikachu happened to be in possession of knowledge that was Ash's fatal flaw. The most ticklish spot on his body. It had left him bad tempered and grumpy.

"Good morning, Ash. There is still some sausages and pancakes left." Misty chirped.  
He looked up at her. Then at the food. He brightened instantly, and the next thing they all knew, he was at the table and eating. After they were all done eating Ash said that he was going to the lab.

"Ok, honey. But be back in time for lunch!" Delia called.

"Alright! I will!"

Delia turned to the rest of them.

"Okay, now; let's get this show on the road! I'll bake the food, the rest of you pull out some party hats and banners. Let's move!" (Just in case you can't tell, they're throwing a 'Congrats!' party for Ash)

A few hours later...

"Alright! Here he comes! Everyone, positions!"

Everyone got into a hiding place, and not a second to soon. The opened and Ash walked in. He looked around for a second, curious about the decorations, and then everyone jumped out.  
"SURPRISE!" Ash jumped up and his head grazed the ceiling.

"Woah! What's this all this for?" He asked. Misty steeped forward.  
"What do you think? It's a party for you becoming the champion!" She exclaimed.

"Oooohhh... Sweet! Thanks!"

Then they caught whiff of the food in the kitchen, and all dashed in and heaped their plates high with food. They all partied good-naturedly late into the night. At around midnight they all went to bed, except for one raven-haired trainer who was packing a backpack with spare clothes and supplies. He planned on leaving before the others had breakfast the next day, because they would try to convince him to stay, and that would only be awkward. So he had gotten a few spare pokeballs from Professor Oak. He finished getting his stuff together and went to bed himself.

* * *

The sun rose to a raven-haired teen walking towards the ferry, and started down a new path. He would return after a year.

* * *

**There. All. Done. This feels like my longest yet. It probably is. Like I said last chap, school is brutal. The poll will be open for one more day, then I'll close it. R&R, Peace out!**


End file.
